Dead Frontier: The Veteran
by K1llerSkull
Summary: Being there from the beginning and lasting 6 years alive wasn't easy. Being through all the hell made him an experience survivor but even then not everything is what it seems.


Chapter 1: Think of The Children

After coming back from a long and grueling looting trip, Vince continued walking down the desolate streets, years into the apocalypse led him to stop being afraid of dealing with the normal zombies as he called it. Being a person who's been there from the beginning, you've learned a lot over the years. The infected were much of an annoyance to him, whenever they got near he just sliced them with his Dual Blade. Having been to the black markets in the East Zones you find variety of items though at a cost.

Vince had been lucky to snag some exclusive items from the black market, he had managed to buy a Dual Blade, Goretooth 44G, but one of his most prized possessions was his Vulcan. Having only needed it during drastic measures he carries it around. Looking at his map he made his way back to Fort Pastor, while there were rumors of a new outpost near the End Zone Vince decided it's best to stay in Fort Pastor for a while. He checked inside his bag, 6 stuffed bears and 4 dolls. He had looted a toy store, his pack being small he couldn't carry much but at least it may be enough to satisfy those poor kids. The General has sent him off at least 4 hours ago, aggro had rather been low somehow but Vince wasn't complaining. Thinking back a couple of years ago he had never imagined that he would have made it this far after leaving Nastya's Holdout. Looking up he saw that the sun was slowly receding west meaning it was soon beginning to turn dark.

Checking his map again he proceeded going straight. Making a left turn he spotted it, a Titan. Spotting him it began its rampage.

"its now or never!" Yelled Vince. Moving backwards he began shooting the damned beast, its thick hide blocking out most damage but not all of it. He saw how bloodied its body got, pretty soon this would be over. Deciding to use his blade he began slashing the Titan, the sharpness cutting through its skin. As if on cue the beast had finally fallen. He began looting the beast, he noticed how some of these Mutated ones usually carried something with them.

".475 Magnum, lucky find I guess," Replied Vince, putting it in his waistband he realized he had to keep moving. It was too quiet which was bad. Running down the streets he heard gunshots.

"It's close," Said Vince, nearing the sounds he saw that there was an outpost attack, preparing his gun he fired at the horde. The attack had lasted at least for half an hour if not more. Going inside the compound he met up with the General.

"Soldier, you continue to surprise me. I'm surprised you haven't died yet. Anyways good work this should help the children somehow. I really wish they had died, not because of them being kids but rather because they have to deal with this living hell. Good work soldier." Replied the General before collecting the toys, distributing them to the kids Vince left the fort to a building across it. He had cleared out this place years ago, now it was empty. He helped clear out three other buildings for the other survivors. He being almost the right hand of the General had earned the whole building to himself. Going to the top floor he had upgraded the door with steel. Using a key he opened the room and closed the door. Dropping his pack to the side he removed his clothes and laid in the couch. Drifting off he began dreaming, he began seeing fragments of the past, one memory haunting him every night. His family dead, he failed to get home in time.

Waking up he looked out the window. It was morning, he remembered when it first started, he was at a military high school. Being a sophomore, he had minimal training in using firearms but had an above average physique. He was now 22, 6 years had passed by and now Vince was a veteran in this world. Taking his equipment he took his leave. Passing by the fort he went east. He had recently discovered an abandoned Secronom Lab so he headed to see what he could find. It felt like days passed by till he found it. Being careful he opened the doors, knowing this place will most likely be overrun he had his Vulcan on hand. Turning his flashlight on he saw the lobby empty, going on through the back door he saw the room full of infected, disturbed by the sudden flash they screamed.

"SHIT!," Yelled Vince before firing his Vulcan, bullets were being devoured by the dead. More came from the other rooms, but he continued on firing. By the time he was done he had nothing but 4,000 rounds left.

"Alright time to look around," Said Vince, going through the area he found a locked cabinet. Shooting the lock with the .475 he found he opened it. Inside were vials of D-IX.

"Wait these were used by the Nazi's, guess they tried replicating it." Said Vince seeing some notes with it he saw that it helped the user increase their strength, speed and also helped improve brain function. Along with it he saw that the results were successful.

"Well here goes nothing," Thought Vince, injecting the serum in is arm he suddenly felt dizzy before regaining back his composure. Deciding to see if there were any results he went outside only to move much more faster. Seeing a horde of infected he took out his blade, feeling it lighter he went on to attack it.

"Well that takes of that," Said Vince before putting his blade away and running back to fort pastor. He had never expected to find anything like this, he knew Secronom was all about progressing faster than we should so having this he felt lucky. Reaching the gates of Fort Pastor he went inside, The General probably had something for him to do.


End file.
